Wisdom And Love
by TerraZeal
Summary: Garrosh ruminates over Zaela and his feelings toward her while in the Shado-Pan dungeons. Some graphic descriptions of female body parts. Nothing mature. Garrosh/Zaela.


_**AN:** Very first REAL Garrosh fic. Garrosh/Zaela mating, a few graphic descriptions of Zaela's breasts and non-graphic Garrosh masturbation (no he isn't masturbating to himself)._

**Wisdom And Love**

Garrosh Hellscream, former warchief of the Horde, glanced dismally around his cell in the Shado-Pan prison. _Try for some remorse, "warchief"! Be the orc your father died as. _

Taran-Zhu's words still haunted him. He knew his followers were working on a way to free him, but it was possible they would fail. Even in his arrogance, he knew this was true.

_YOU disappoint me Garrosh. You will never be your father's son! _Thrall's words.

They made him seethe, more than anything those spiritual, idiotic pandaren ever could. He loved his father, despite never having met him.

He held Grom up as his inspiration. As the perfect example of a true orc. And yet, according to that abomination that called itself an orc, Thrall, he wasn't fit to lick his father's boots, let alone wield his weapon.

Gorehowl...he had no idea where it even was right now. Y'shaarj had promised a Gorehowl that was even more powerful.

In the end, not even his control over that monstrosity had brought him victory. It had taken all of the Titans to put down Y'shaarj, but a comparably smaller group of stupid heroes to end him this time.

The Klaxxi were just pests to be stamped out, which the heroes had done. He had accepted their help only for the distraction they would provide to aspiring heroes.

Zaela...warmth spread up to Garrosh's face. By all the Gods, Zaela. She was one hell of an orc. One hell of a female.

Her loyalty, her beauty, her initiative to free him even if it meant her death...she was the embodiment of a perfect mate for any true orc.

Malkorok had tried. He'd brought her the heads and still-warm hearts of two trolls and one blood elf as a pre-mating gift. Zaela had sneered at the gift.

Told him that a true orc warrior would have killed another true orc warrior, a hard, possibly deadly fight, in her name when courting her, rather than a few Horde traitors.

After Malkorok's failure, Garrosh had chosen Malkorok to experiment upon with the power of the Heart of Y'shaarj. He had seen the admiration on Zaela's perfect face.

But even Garrosh knew that admiration and...what was the feeling again, that Thrall constantly talked about?...oh yes, love. Or lust, as he would have preferred to call it. Love sounded cheap, weak.

True orc warriors like Zaela sought a mate that would be her equal. She never saw Hellscream as her equal, she saw him as her lord and warchief, at least until the day he asked her to guard his fortress.

He had casually handed her the head of one of his highest ranking Kor'kron and asked her if she would fight with him, on equal terms, when Azeroth came to try and put an end to him.

Zaela's blush had been so furious and immediate that she had took the gesture as what it was meant to be. An attempt at courting, a call for a mate.

Zaela had readily agreed, and promised Garrosh an equally impressive courting gift. Garrosh, wanting to just cut to the chase and mate with her, told her the only gift he required was the deaths of those who came for him.

That night, in the middle of his throne room, he and Zaela had mated for the first time, tying their lives to one another in a spiritual ceremony that would have made even Thrall proud.

Zaela's flushed face and trembling body had made it clear that Garrosh was her first mate, and that he had indeed been as amazing as he thought he was.

Oh, gods, he _missed her! _He never thought he would have cared so much for someone besides his father.

_As long as we both live, we are bound, my mate. I never could have hoped...I dreamed, but I saw you as a god, the god we true orcs have been waiting for. You are a god, Garrosh Hellscream, but you are MY god. _

Zaela's words, after the intense mating. He had insisted, for the first time ever, that he was no god, simply a true orc warrior who had chosen a mate who was his equal.

Zaela had cried. He didn't know if it was because of the pain of her first time, the pain of taking in Garrosh's substantial endowments, or the fact that he had called her equal.

She had quickly fallen asleep afterward. Garrosh remembered tracing his fingers over her sleeping face, which took on a soft, restful beauty in sleep.

His fingers traced her beautiful breasts, cupping the soft, ample flesh in his large hands. They were like ripened fruit after mating. Lush, perfect, and very, very tasteful.

Her nipples still stood at attention, as they had during mating and the teasing time before. The gray-green skin of her body was much darker around those beautiful nipples.

He remembered leaning down, kissing them, taking the nipples he so desired in his mouth, licking and sucking them. Zaela never woke, but he felt and heard her pleasure. A soft moan and a slight thrusting of her well-formed hips.

Garrosh realized he was panting and sweating in the cell. He glanced down. The memories of Zaela had brought on more than very vivid visions.

One of the pandaren guards laughed as he said something in their own vile language and pointed out his bulging erection. He snarled at them.

They were meaningless, they were. He pulled down his trousers and finished himself, gasping as he could almost feel himself inside Zaela's tight, lush opening when his pleasure coated the area in front of him.

He sighed in relief and pulled his trousers up again. The pandaren were looking at him oddly, no longer laughing.

Garrosh laughed.

"Idiots. You think the true Horde cares anything for the thoughts and feelings of talking bears like you? No. My pleasure comes in the form of a true warrior. A female that none of you could ever come close to."

The female pandaren turned away, her jade eyes full of a feeling Garrosh thought he recognized. Garrosh laughed again. He'd obviously embarrassed her. The male was still looking at him with disgust and a little fear.

Fear. The emotion he craved only slightly less than Zaela's lust.

"You will die. All of you. When she comes for me, this world will die. Die before it can ever be born."

Garrosh's laughter echoed in the dungeons, increasing as he saw a near-invisible figure approaching the distracted pandaren.

With a touch, the visitor knocked the pandaren unconscious. The jade-eyed female pandaren collapsed with a peaceful smile on her face. Odd. A male – or was it female? - blood elf approached the cell, a smile wide on it's face.

"Glad to see you still enjoy the finer pleasures." The blood elf glanced at the wet front of Garrosh's trousers and the mud caked with his seed.

"We will have you out of here soon, that way you won't have to rely on just memories to receive pleasure." The blood elf casually flicked his hair back.

Garrosh had finally figured out that the elf was male due to his voice. He now knew who he was talking to.

"Has she said anything about me? Does she still...has she taken another mate?" He asked, slight trepidation in his voice.

Kairozdormu waved a hand dismissively and shook his head. "Why would she? She's yours, in every way. The other male orcs know that touching her means their death."

Kairoz smiled, but it looked more like a grimace on the bronze dragon's blood elven face.

Garrosh smiled. "Good. They would suffer more than death at my hands if they dared even attempt a courting gesture. How are negotiations with the infinite flight going?"

Kairoz held his hand up, examining his nails, every bit as vain as a real blood elf. "Well. Very well. Our goals are the same, after all."

Kairoz did not elaborate. "You worry about this upcoming trial, not about my...political acumen. I'm well versed in what the infinite dragons want, and of course, what I want. Our benefactor, the one who set all this up, knows more than I."

Garrosh nodded. Their mysterious benefactor. He had no doubt that Kairoz knew who he was, but Garrosh never pressed him in case it would offend his bronze friend.

"Very well. Why are you here, Kairoz? I wasn't calling for you." Garrosh rumbled.

"Oh, my dear on, no! I am merely delivering this." Kairoz held out a piece of parchment delicately gripped in his long, manicured nails.

Garrosh ripped it harshly from the vain dragon's hand. It had only four words on it. _To my mate, Zaela._

Garrosh smiled involuntarily as he held Zaela's letter.

Kairoz flipped his hair again and picked at a cuticle, frowning at what he saw, apparently.

"Well, I have delivered your letter. I am no message boy, but Zaela insisted." He shrugged his thin shoulders. "Enjoy yourself." Kairoz smiled and once again glanced at Garrosh's groin before vanishing in a whirl of sand.

Garrosh held the letter to his chest, lying down. He would open it later. It was just comforting to know that his mate's hands had touched this.

The pandaren guards woke the next morning and found their prisoner sleeping peacefully, his hands clutched to his chest. The female pandaren smiled. Her jade colored eyes sparkled with warmth.

The male, Chuang, asked what she was smiling about. She just smiled at him as a response and told him her shift was over.

Knowing she and her siblings had made the right choice in deciding to spare him death, Yu-lon left the dungeons.


End file.
